Train on the Track
by Nicola2
Summary: Based on the song by Kelly Rowland. This story proves that when you fall in love you can do nothing to stop it, and Jessica Campbell has to learn this the hard way. A sirius fic, READ + REVIEW!!!


Train on the Track - Based on the song by Kelly Rowland  
  
Disclaimer at Bottom  
  
i wonder  
  
if he knows i've been watching him  
  
and i wonder  
  
if he knows i can feel him  
  
and i wonder  
  
in my dreams when i'm sleeping, and i'm keeping him close to me  
  
i'm thinking  
  
he's the thunder, i'm the lightning  
  
and i'm thinking  
  
maybe we can come together  
  
and i'm thinking  
  
we can bring the rain with a lovely breeze with such harmony  
  
'Train on the Track' - Kelly Rowland  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter One - Day Dreamer  
  
Jessica Campbell, walked into the Great Hall, yawning and pushing a strand of blonde hair from her face. It had only just turned 7am, but Jessica always got up early and ate breakfast alone, she didn't know why, but she just preffered it that way. She also like the way she could sit anywhere she liked at this time in the morning, because she was the only one in the Great Hall.  
  
On this dull Wednesday morning Jessica chose to sit directly in the middle of her house table, Gryfindor. As she propped up a notepad against the milk jug, she picked some bacon off a plater and placed it onto her plate. She picked at it, as she read and reread her Trangsifuration notes. Jessica was in her seventh year at Hogwarts, and today she, along with the rest of her Transfiguration class, would be sitting the Mock-NEWT for Transfiguration, in their first period.  
  
Jessica looked up from a paragraph about Animagi, to take a bit of toast, and noticed the Great Hall was starting to fill up with tousel-haired, puffy eyed students. Looking down the table, Jessica saw something...or someone however, that made her stomach fill with butterflies. Sirius Black.  
  
Jessica smiled, but stopped suddenly as a group of first year boys saw her, and began to laugh. Sirius Black was in Jessica's year...in Gryffindor.  
  
Jessica had been watching Sirius, since the begining of their Seventh Year, when he had smiled at her on the Hogwarts Express. Jessica knew it was stupid to watch someone day in, day out, because they had simply smiled at you, but she couldn't help it. She loved to pass him in the corridor and brush against his shoulder, and smell his after shave, it gave her even more butterflies when she thought about the way he smelled, and what it would be like to have him hold you in his arms.  
  
This image came to Jessica almost everynight when she fell asleep, she would imagine them sitting alone, Sirius holding her. Sometimes she would dream that he had said 'hi' to her in the corridor and would wake up smiling. She loved waking up thinking that her dreams had been real, she could almost feel Sirius lying next to her, but when she turned over to see only the curtains of her four poster bed, her heart would plummet, and she would wearily get up only to embark on another day of Sirius-watching...another day of heart-aching yearning.  
  
Half of the heart ache was the fact that Sirius had a girlfriend, Hazel Brettes. Jessica scowled as she watched Hazel sit next to Sirius, and hand feed him grapes. Sighing heavily she turned back to her notes, she knew, no matter how hard she wished, Sirius would never leave Hazel for her, Hazel was pretty, popular and very self-assured. Jessica doubted Sirius knew she even existed.  
  
"Jessica?" someone was tapping Jessica hard on the shoulder. Jessica turned to see Kelly Kingsley, her fellow Gryffindor, sat next to her.  
  
"Wha-Oh sorry Kelly...what did you say?" asked Jessica.  
  
"I said, could you please move your book? I need to get to the milk jug?" said Kelly, gesturing at Jessica's note book.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," said Jessica, removing her book from the jug.  
  
"So, Jessica," said Kelly's best friend, Jade Bartez, who was was sat across from Kelly, "Whats up with you? You seem really..." she searched for the right word.  
  
"Distant? Far away? Spaced Out?" said Kelly, helpfully, pouring herself some milk.  
  
"Yeah," said Jade.  
  
Jessica didn't know what to say, she didn't really talk with Kelly and Jade that much, she shared a dormitory with them, but she wouldn't call them best friends...or even close friends at that. Jessica did have a best friend, her name was Mariette Talbot. But Mariette was away on a Hogwarts trip to Mongolia, for her Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT.  
  
"Oh nothing," said Jessica quietly, putting her note book back into her bag, feeling this remark hadn't convinced Jade and Kelly, Jessica tagged on, "Just the exams and stuff..."  
  
"Oh please," said Jade, she and Kelly, weren't the studious type, "Exams are months aways!"  
  
"But the mocks-" began Jessica, Jade cut across her,  
  
"Mocks! Shmocks! Who cares? Jessy lighten up okay?"  
  
Jessica frowned slightly, she didn't like being called 'Jessy' or being to 'lighten up', but Jessica had always been reserved and polite around people, normally keeping her thoughts to herself, so she replied just with, "Okay,".  
  
At that moment proffesor McGonagall walked over, to where Jessica, Jade and Kelly were sat.  
  
"Jessica," said Proffesor McGonagall, briskly, "I would like a word, if you could follow me."  
  
Not unhappy for an excuse to stop talking with Jade and Kelly, Jessica nodded and snatched up her bag. She followed Proffesor McGonagall, down the Gryffindor table.   
  
Without thinking, Jessica turned and looked at Sirius as she passed his part of the table. To Jessica's suprise, he looked up at her. Then he did something that would make Jessica's week, he smiled at her. It was a smile, an amazingly dazzling unmistakable smile.  
  
Jessica turned her head quickly around, no one was behind her, he had smiled at her, Sirius had smiled at her! She whipped her head back around, and saw he was still smiling at her, and her heart leaping she flashed a smile in his direction, before leaving the Great Hall  
  
As Jessica followed Proffesor McGonagall, she felt as though she was walking on air. She couldn't believe it...Sirius Black, the guy she had practically been stalking for the past month had just looked directly at her and smiled his award winning smile. Jessica felt laughing out loud with joy, because she had smiled back at him, they had been smiling at each other for what...it must have been at least 5 seconds.  
  
"Jessica," Proffesor McGonagall's curt voice brought Jessica back to earth with a thump, "This is Nariko Ai Yamamoto, she has transferred here from Japan." She gestured to the girl standing next to her.  
  
Nariko was about a head shorter than Jessica, with long dark hair cut in a choppy style, she had cheeks tinted with pink and was very pretty. She smiled politely at Jessica, who smiled back.  
  
"She has been sorted into Gryffindor, I checked and she has the same timetable as you so I would like you to look after her, show her around, get to know her...and yes she speaks fluent English." Proffesor McGonagall added.  
  
Five minutes later Jessica and Nariko walked out of Proffesor MgGonagall's office together.  
  
"Okay well we have Transfiguration first." said Jessica leading Nariko down a set of stairs.  
  
"I heard we have our mocks?" said Nariko, her voice was light and cheerful.  
  
"Yeah," said Jessica, "McGonagall might let you off though, seeing as you just arrived-"  
  
"-Oh no I want to do it!" said Nariko, smiling.  
  
"Really?" said Jessica curiously, she knew if she had arrived in a school in Japan and was going to be taking a test first thing she would have wanted to run and hide in a corner...but Nariko seemed very keen to do the test, "Well here we are,"   
  
They had reached the Transfiguration classroom, and the queue of students outside were noisier and louder than ever. A girl with long crimson hair strode over to them, accompianed by-  
  
"Sirius! Will you get the hell off my bag!" yelled the crimson haired girl.  
  
"Sorry Lils, but you were going so fast I had to hold onto you, because I didn't quite hear you answer!" said Sirius letting go of Lily, and grinning.  
  
"I said no!" snapped Lily, "No I won't go out with James...and don't call me Lils!!"  
  
Sirius looked down the line and gave his best friend James potter the thumbs down before turning to watch Lily again, who had turned to talk to Jessica.  
  
"Jessica I know it's late but could I borrow your notes for Herbology...someone, set mine alight." She gave Sirius a dark look.  
  
"What?" remarked Sirius, he spotted Nariko, grinned again then said, "Why hello there," he held out his hand, "I'm Sirius Black, and who might you be?"   
  
"Nariko Ai Yamamoto," said Nariko shaking his hand, and smiling.  
  
"Thats such a beautiful name...all three of them!" said Sirius, and Nariko laughed, "Do they mean something?"  
  
"Nariko means thunder," said Nariko, tilting her head flirtasiously and smiling, "And Ai means...love." Jessica felt a pang of jealousy, Nariko had just turned up and already Sirius and her were flirting, when Jessica had been watching him all year and he had never even given a rat's arse about her. She had forgotten the smile he had given her in the hall now.  
  
Sirius gave Nariko an even more flirty grin, just as Hazel, walked up and kissed Sirius on the cheek, Nariko raised her eyebrows at this, and inwardly Jessica felt happy Hazel had turned up to stop Nariko and Sirius's flirt session.  
  
"You coming inside?" Hazel cooed, but Sirius still had his eyes on Nariko.  
  
"Mm," he said Vaguely, as Hazel lead him away by the arm. But as he walked in the classroom he gave Nariko a last grin and a wink, Jessica felt like slapping her, but calmed herself quickly and said, pleastantly,  
  
"Shall we go in Nariko?"  
  
"Oh yeah," replied Nariko, smiling. Jessica couldn't hate Nariko, she was too sweet and innocent.  
  
Once inside the classroom, Nariko sat in Mariette's empty seat, and Jessica passed her Herbology notes to Lily, who mouthed 'Thanks' as Proffesor McGonagall, handed out the Mock NEWT papers.  
  
Jessica tried to concentrate on the paper, she wanted to do well. But she couldn't stop thinking about the way Sirius had looked at Nariko...then the way Hazel had turned up and kissed him. Jessica blinked tears from her eyes as she half-heartedly answered a question about the tranformation of owls into broomsticks. Sirius didn't know or care Jessica had been watching him, and at that moment, Jessica doubted he ever would.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A/N: I'm quite happy with this...please REVIEW :D or email me pixi_stik_pal@hotmail.com see you in chapet 2!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter. 


End file.
